


Plans

by NeonDreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fucking, Kinda, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Spanking, They're kinky and in love, blowjob, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Julie was excited. She and Caleb had been planning this for a while now. She was also nervous but in a good way, nervous with anticipation.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).

> A little surprise gift for my girlfriend hehe

Julie was excited. She and Caleb had been planning this for a while now. She was also nervous but in a good way, nervous with anticipation. She would be spending the weekend with Caleb, they've done that plenty of times now but this time was different. Their 'plans' made it different. Her heart raced as she took the elevator up to his floor. With each step to his door, her excitement mounted.

She knocked and only had to wait a hair's breadth before it opened. Caleb was standing there, in blue pajama pants and a Star Wars t-shirt. She thresher arms around his shoulders and kissed him hard. He stumbled back with a chuckle, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other gripping the door frame so he wouldn't fall. "Hello to you too." He mumbled against her lips, kissing her back. His heart sped up as they kissed passionately and he stepped back enough to close the door. He pressed her against it, their hips slotting together, making them both moan.

Julie finally pulled back. "I'm sorry, I'm just happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too." He brushed her hair back and Julie ran her fingers through his, fixing the part. His hair was getting long and the purple dye was faded. He didn't let go of her. "Hi." He gave her a dopey smile and kissed her again. It turned breathless again as they pressed together.

Caleb finally broke the kiss. "We should order dinner."

"Right." Julie giggled and loosened her grip a little. Caleb didn't move much either. They smiled lovingly at each other a bit longer before finally untangling their limbs. Julie put her purse down and took off her shoes while Caleb grabbed a menu and his phone.

He was ordering from their favorite Thai restaurant. He got edamame and two orders of Pad Thai. He hung up and sat on the couch with Julie. "I'm really excited for this weekend." He said.

"Me too." She smiled and took his hand. He kissed her fingers.

Their food came and they settled in to watch a movie. It was nice being able to just relax together. The movie had been Caleb's pick and he hadn't told Julie about it. It ended up being a movie about a BDSM relationship. Julie was flushed and squirming by the end of the movie. Caleb was smirking and glancing at her. "Want to watch another?"

Julie climbed into his lap and straddled him.

"You did that on purpose."

"Absolutely." He put his hands on her hips. "What are you going to do about it?" She kissed him hard, her hands going into her hair. He pushed up her skirt, his hands on her thighs. Julie moaned and rocked her hips when he grabbed her ass. He broke the kiss and looked up at her. "Will you be good girl for me?" She whined and nodded. "No, I need yo auto say it."

"Yes sir." She tried to kiss him again but he pulled back. She whined again.

"You're going to sit still for me, alright?" He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders. She watched him with half lidded eyes. Next he unhooked her bra and slipped it off, letting it drop to the floor. "Remember, sit still." He kissed her neck and down her chest. He swept his tongue over a pert nipple and smiled when she moaned softly. He held her hips as he circled his tongue around her nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. She gasped and arched her back, her hands going to his hair again.

He moved to her other nipple, giving it the same gentle treatment. Her hips rocked slightly but he didn't stop. He sucked on her nipples harder, making her moan louder. She rolled her hips, rocking against his leg. He let her rub against him for a few moments before pulling away and gripping her hips tightly. "Ah ah, I told you to sit still."

"I- I'm sorry." She didn't sound it.

"Bend over babygirl." He helped her lie across his knees. He rubbed his hands over her ass before spanking her once then twice. She gasped and moaned, gripping at the couch. He spanked her twice on each asscheek before helping her up again. "If you move again, I'll have to punish you again, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl." He went right back to sucking on her nipples, making her moan and keen. He was sucking harder now and pinching the other with his fingers. Julie couldn't, wouldn't, stay still. She humped his leg and moaned loudly. He let her, getting off on her getting off. After a little bit, he stopped her again. "You're being a very naughty girl, Julie." He smirked as she bit her lip to hide her smile.

"I'm sorry sir."

"No you're not, bend over." She bent over and he pushed her skirt up, rubbing his hand over her ass before spanking her again. She gasped and whined. He rubbed at her pussy through her panties. "You're so wet. If you can cum from me sucking on your nipples, I'll let you hump my leg, okay?" She nodded and he helped her up again. He sucked on her nipples, being a little rough with them. Julie gasped and moaned, rubbing against him in earnest. It wasn't enough though, she couldn't cum from just that. She let out a frustrated whine and he looked up at her. "No luck?"

"No sir."

He grabbed at her ass. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes please, please sir." He smiled.

"Alright babygirl, stand up for me." They both stood and walked to the bedroom. "Sit on the bed." Caleb opened one of his dresser drawers and pulled out rope and a rainbow dildo. He put them on the bed. "Stand and strip." Julie took off the rest of her clothes. Caleb smiled and removed his shirt. She stepped in closer and kissed him, her hands roaming over his body. "I love you." Caleb whispered.

"I love you too." Julie stepped back and Caleb started to wrap the black rope around her chest, checking in as he did. Once the pentagram chest harness was done, he kissed her passionately. Julie kissed down his neck, nipping lightly. He kissed her neck as well, loving her moans and gasps as he bit down. They made out for a bit, pressed together on the bed. They parted, panting, and smiled. They kissed again before Caleb stood to take off his pants and boxers. He got back on the bed and kissed her, lying her back on the pillows. He rubbed at her clit gently, making her moan softly. "You're always so gentle." He blushed and she kissed him again.

Caleb grabbed the dildo and teased her entrance with the head before slowly pushing it in. Julie moaned and spread her legs more for him. He thrusted slow, getting her use to it. He fucked her faster, pressing deeper with each thrust. Julie moaned and rocked her hips and before long she was cumming. He didn't stop, pounding into her until she came again and again. He slowly to a stop, kissing her softly and pulling out. They kissed sloppily and she rolled him onto his back. "Let me take care of you." She slowly rubbed at his cock, making him moan and rock his hips. He panted and tensed before bumming hard, his whole body tensing and writhing. She worked him through it before pulling away. She kissed him. "You're amazing." He blushed.

"No you are."

"Nooooo." She buried her face in his neck as Caleb chuckled, holding her close.

"Want me to untie you?"

"Not yet." They cuddle, Caleb trailing his fingers up and down her back, filling the lines of rope.

Later he untied her, they cleaned up and got dressed for bed. "Tonight was amazing." Julie said as they climbed into bed.

"Just wait until tomorrow." He chuckled and pulled her close as Julie giggled.

In the morning they woke, messed around on their phones and cuddled. Caleb got up to pee a couple of times. Julie finally got up to make coffee and a cup of tea for Caleb. He shuffled out after her, looking through the cabinets for breakfast. They settled on cereal.

The morning was quiet and comfortable, Caleb was working on a new project while Julie doodled. Then they watched a movie during lunch. After they had digested, Caleb cleared his throat. "Ready?"

Julie nodded and smiled. "Ready." They went to get changed, Caleb going into his little office/library to get ready. They switched places. Caleb walked into the room while Julie pretended to work. They were both dressed like they were in an office.

"Do you have that file for me, Miss Julie?"

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Palmer but I can't find them."

"You can't find them?" He asked, stern.

"No sir." She hung her head.

He sighed and shook his head. "This is your fourth mishap, Miss Julie and you know I don't tolerate this. He stepped closer. "Stand up." She stood and he gripped her arm, moving her towards the empty end of the desk. "Bend over." It was just high enough that she'd be balancing on her toes. Caleb admired the view before stepping up. "Now, what do you say Miss Julie?"

"I'm sorry sir."

He spanked her once on each cheek. "Say it like you mean it."

"I'm sorry sir!" He spanked her again, harder this time.

"Count them." He spanked her again.

"Three."

Another smack. "Louder."

"Four!" She was trembling and biting back a moan. He pushed up her tight skirt and grabbed a hairbrush from where he stored it for this. He spanked her until she counted to ten before stopping. Her ass throbbed and felt hot to the touch.

"Now." Caleb was panting slightly. "Will you behave now, Miss Julie?"

"No." She turned to face him, her skirt hiked up, breathing hard. He looked at her, her hair had mostly fallen out of her clip. He took it out, letting her hair fall around her shoulders.

"No? No you won't behave?" She pressed against him and he kissed her. "You're a very naughty girl, Miss Julie."

"I don't care, _Mr. Palmer_." She smirked and he quickly unbuttoned her blouse, grabbing at her tits. She moaned and gripped his hair as they roughly kissed.

He grabbed her behind her thighs and picked her up, setting her on the desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he played with her tits. He pulled her bra down to lick and suck on her nipples. Julie gasped and arched her back as he grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh.

He kissed her again and rubbed at her pussy through her panties. "You're so wet."

"Only for you." He moved her panties aside and pushed to fingers into her wet pussy. She moaned and clenched around his fingers as he fucked her. She came and he pulled her close and bent her over the desk again. He pulled out his cock and pushed into her hard, pounding into her. She cried out and came again. He thrusted hard and deep, gripping her ass. He pulled her up and bit her neck as he pinched her nipples. She came on his cock again as he fucked her. She was trembling as she came for a fourth time. He pulled out and sat, pulling her into his arms.

"I've got you babygirl, you did so well." She held him and kissed at his neck.

"What about you?"

"I'm okay."

"No, I want to get you off." She slipped to her knees between his legs. She helped him get his pants down and she licked at his cock. He moaned as she sucked and licked at him. It didn't take him long to tense up and cum with a moan. He panted and went limp in his chair.

Julie climbed into his lap again and kissed him. "That was fun." Caleb huffed out a laugh as she giggled.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed tenderly.


End file.
